Sauf si
by Keep Hope
Summary: Quoi faire quand l'homme que l'on aime nous quitte peu à peu? Le quitter encore plus vite avant de trop souffrir par sa faute. Sauf si… OS


**Sauf si...**

**Quoi faire quand l'homme que l'on aime nous quitte peu à peu? Le quitter encore plus vite avant de trop souffrir par sa faute. Sauf si…**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour!

Je suis de retour après un long moment! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce OS!

**Bonne lecture!**

Hermione Granger. Nom connu et reconnu dans le monde sorcier. Synonyme de force, d'intelligence et de savoir-faire. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, toutes ces belles qualités n'existent plus. Elles ont été remplacées par je ne sais quoi… mais c'est un je ne sais quoi qui ne me ressemble pas.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus la force de vivre ainsi. Comment ais-je pu en venir à vivre ainsi? J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. À trop vouloir, on perd tout. C'est ce que j'ai appris ces dernières semaines, voire même ces derniers mois.

Tout allait bien entre toi et moi, du moins, je le pensais. Non, j'en étais persuadée. J'ai voulu aller trop vite. Mais attendre plusieurs mois, est-ce réellement aller trop vite? On se fréquentait toi et moi, malgré les interdits que ça représentait. Une élève et un professeur. Pire encore, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, un ange et un démon. Deux êtres diamétralement opposés. Et pourtant incroyablement proches et semblables.

Nous étions bien ensemble jusqu'au jour où je t'ai avoué mon amour. Je ressentais le besoin de te le dire de vive voix, les gestes ne me suffisant plus pour te montrer l'amour que je te portais. Entre aimer et l'avouer, il y a une différence, une différence plus grande que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu étais prêt à le vivre cet amour. Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre. Et dire que ces tous petits mots ont mis fin à ce que je croyais être la relation de ma vie.

Je me rappelle encore ton expression ou plutôt, ton absence d'expression.

-Je t'aime.

Tu as figé. Tu n'as pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Aucune parole n'est sortie de ta bouche. Nous nous sommes fixés un long moment. Jamais tu n'as fui mon regard. Tu avais perdu ton masque d'impassibilité et malgré tout, j'étais toujours incapable de savoir ce que tu ressentais. Tu n'as parlé que pour me dire une seule chose des minutes plus tard :

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir.

Donc aujourd'hui, je me prépare à te quitter avant de trop souffrir. Je quitte Poudlard définitivement. Te croiser chaque jour dans les couloirs est devenu trop difficile pour moi. Tu évites de me regarder, que ce soit pendant les cours, pendant les réunions de l'Ordre ou même à la Grande Salle.

Tu as provoqué ma fuite. Oui, moi, Hermione Granger, je fuis mes problèmes aujourd'hui. Le moindre signe de ta part et j'aurais accouru. Tu me quittes peu à peu. Je souffre par ta faute plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu m'as évité, je te fuis. Résultat simpliste indigne de moi quand on y pense. La courageuse Gryffondor est devenue une poltronne.

Mes bagages sont terminés. Je regarde autour de moi une dernière fois et m'imprègne de l'atmosphère si particulière de Poudlard. L'atmosphère y est indescriptible… Poudlard a été ma source de réconfort pendant près de 7 années complètes. Aujourd'hui, ma source de réconfort s'est transformée en tourment. Je pousse un long soupire. Maintenant, direction les grilles de Poudlard que je vois au loin se dressant comme de grands renforts infranchissables. Il ne me reste qu'à franchir ces immenses grilles pour mettre toute la distance possible entre toi et moi.

J'arrive finalement aux grilles. Tu y es adossé, tout de noir vêtu comme d'habitude. Les habitudes ont la vie dure n'est-ce pas Severus? Repousser les gens qui t'aiment en fait aussi partie. Tu le fais depuis toujours. Tu es aussi poltron que moi. Seulement, tu ne le laisseras jamais paraître. Tu préfères faire souffrir les gens que tu aimes et qui t'aiment plutôt que de souffrir toi-même de leur perte.

-Laisse-moi passer. Tout est terminé. Tu l'as choisi.

Tu ne bouges pas d'un poil. Tu voir aussi impassible n'a rien de surprenant et pourtant, ça me met en colère. Une colère froide comme toi seul en a le pouvoir. J'articule chaque mot le plus lentement possible, détachant chaque syllabe de ma voix la plus froide.

-Severus, laisse-moi passer.

Toujours pas de réaction.

-Comment as-tu su que je quittais ce soir?

Personne ne le sait, même pas Harry et Ron. Je réfléchis et je ne vois qu'une chose…

-Tu n'as quand même pas osé? Utiliser la légimencie sur moi?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il osé violer mes pensées comme cela?

Tu te décides enfin à parler.

-Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce court OS! En espérant que vous avez apprécier! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenue!**

****


End file.
